A World Fallen
by Badwolf221b
Summary: The Avengers are hoplessly outnumbered and battling the Chitauri against impossible odds. The tenth regeneration of the Doctor takes Rose to see an epic battle that might end a bit differently than he remembers. In the shadows, a force waits, using the Chitauri and even Loki as its footsoldiers. (Blackhawk and Drose)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I just wanted to say, for those concerned few, that this IS egyptianlily13. I'm sorry about that, but it does say in the last (but not final) chapter of 'A World Fallen' that is under my old account. I will not be updating that one anymore. **

**To those of you that are new, thanks for reading my story! I rather struggle with paragraphs sometimes but that's all. Anyway, enjoy :D**

**-Badwolf221b**

**Chapter 1: Candle** **in the Wind**

The Chitauri poured endlessly from the hole in the sapphire sky, like a festering wound alive with maggots.

Natasha Romanoff, the feared and fearless Black Widow, gazed at the sky with no expression, her eyes like ice.

Clint Barton appeared at her side, fluidly drawing an arrow from his quiver and earning again his nickname, Hawkeye. A Chitauri tumbled from its craft and its skull cracked on the concrete, alien guts splattering everywhere. He grinned for a heartbeat but when he noticed his partner's expression a shadow of fear loomed in his mind, too large to be ignored.

The Avengers were hopelessly outnumbered, and no matter how many Chitauri they managed to kill there were always more, like a never-ending river. "Clint." She whispered, "We can't win. They just keep going, forever and ever..."

Now he knew they were in deep. It sunk in that she'd finally called him Clint rather than Barton, but he ignored it and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

He had three arrows remaining, and as the thousands of Chitauri gathered in the sky he felt the last flicker of hope vanish like a candle in the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In the TARDIS**

The Doctor flung open the doors of the TARDIS. In his excitement, the Doctor had forgotten something rather important, but the detail had eluded him until he noticed the odd lacking of another voice...

He didn't look up, just strained to hear Rose making some sort of noise above the whirrs and clangs of the TARDIS. Finally he did glance up, and saw a silhouette through the windows of the time machine, and a sharp rapping on the door was nearly lost in the TARDIS's magnificent hum.

He half ran, half hopped back over to the control panel, which lay slap-bang in the center of the brilliant machine, and hurriedly pulled a few levers, yanked a knob or two, and pushed several flashing buttons of multiple colours that demanded attention.

The TARDIS halted its rocking and swaying and settled back down. Striding over to the doors, the tenth regeneration of the Doctor opened up the machine and, with an exaggerated bow and a wave of his hand, opened the doors for his companion.

Rose had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Did you forget me a moment, Doctor?" She inquired, trying to push the humour out of her tone.

An embarrassed nod and an exchange of laughter. Regaining his usual clever air, the Doctor pulled a few more levers and pressed a multitude of blinking buttons, and, gesturing wildly, exclaimed, "We are going to 2012."

Rose grabbed one of the odd little arches that sprawled across the main room of the TARDIS, laughing as the apparatus began to rock again, "What's so special about 2012? Of all the planets, in all the worlds, of any time, why Earth 2012? Not that I'm complaining!" She yelled over the whirr of the time machine. Well, the Time and Relative Dimensions in Space machine.

"The war the Avengers fought against Loki and the Chitauri. It was magnificent. They saved the world."

Rose tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear and tapped a foot on the ground, "Loki? Like in the Norse myths?" She asked.

The Doctor grinned, "Allow me to explain..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello then, my people! I really hope you're enjoying this. As some of you may know, I have posted this story before under another name. This one is edited, just a bit. It has paragraphs! Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**-BadWolf221b**

**Chapter 3: Hopeless**

"Rogers, there's a missile headed straight for Manhattan!" Stark yelled, and the great Captain America saw around him the thing he'd dreaded; his team was no longer winning, but fighting for their very lives.

Over thirty leviathan lumbered out of the portal. One chased Iron Man, the Hulk was ripping at the flesh of another, and Hawkeye shot his last arrow, dipped in lethal posion, down another's throat, and as it fell Black Widow vanished beneath its massive girth.

"Tasha!" Hawkeye yelled, running over to where she'd disappeared and clawing at the dying beast.

"Tasha!" He screamed again, Captain America's face contorted with anger and he dashed to Hawkeye's side, straining against the weight of the huge creature as he lifted it uo just enough for Hawkeye to dart under.

"Hurry!" The Captian urged through gritted teeth, and already his feet began to slide, leaving deep ruts in the concrete beneath him.

Hawkeye lifted Agent Natasha Romanoff gently, and carefully sprinted from beneath the dead leviathan. Captain Rogers saw them through a squinted eye, and as soon as they were safely on the street he dropped the massive creature's corpse and doubled over, panting.

Hawkeye gazed hopelessly down at Agent Romanoff's broken body. "Thank you, Captain." He spoke without emotion, never taking his eyes from Black Widow's still form.

He carried her swifty and carefully to the shelter of a slightly singed helicarrier. Pepper Potts stood at the entrance.

"What happened?" She whispered, her eyes dark and clouded with fear.

"Take care of her." His own silver-grey eyes were slitted like a snake's, his voice trembling with barely controlled rage.

Glancing around, trying to distract himself, Hawkeye strode toward the location of one of his hidden stashes of arrows. He lifted up a chair and snatched one of his quivers from beneath it and stalked out the door, leaving Pepper Potts with the infamous Black Widow half-dead in her arms.

Hawkeye was mad. Beyond mad, really. Furious. Mad at himself, at the Chitauri and the Leviathan, but mostly he was mad at Loki.

He took aim without even looking and shot 9 Chitauri down from the sky. Loki was his target. He waded through the corpses of the aliens and unconciously avoided crushing several skulls, his eyes fixed on Stark Tower. He knew that's where that sick bastard would be.

The Captain rounded the corner, a Leviathan lumbering through the air behind him and smashing into a building. "Banner's out!" He yelled to Iron Man, who was taking out a few Chitauri with his plasma hand blasters.

Stark's heart dropped and for once he spoke without pride or any hint of his massive ego, "The suit's only got 13% battery left!" His reply was tainted with grimness and pessimism, "I don't think we can do this, Rogers. What happened to Banner?"

Captain America shook his head, raising his sheild over his head as a Chitauri struck with a beam from its gun. The beam reflected off the vibranium and zapped the Chitauri, who collapsed to the ground. "Loki turned him with that scepter of his. Now, the unstoppable Hulk is working against us." The Captain took out 6 more aliens with his shield.

Stark groaned, "I have to get my other suit!" He shouted and jetted off, his path wobbling and uneven until Iron Man became a speck on the horizon.

Hawkeye scaled Stark Tower with his bare hands, making jagged holes in the glass for handholds. In anger he crawled up the glass like a spider.

Every second, every heartbeat, every breath he took he thought of Natasha, and all the others dead and dying. The magnitude of the pain Loki caused was unbearable. Clenching his jaws, he pulled himself onto the balcony.

"Loki!" He shouted, unlike his unusual manner of climbing through the rafters in silence. He stalked through the hallways and the rooms, black boots clicking on the polished floor.

"Loki!" His yell resonated through the room. Suddenly a thunderous bellow shook Stark Tower. Running toward the source of the sound, he found the mighty Hulk, green muscles flexing in the dim light, as he lumbered through the kitchen in pursuit of food.

"Banner!" Hawkeye's exclaimation drew the beast's attention. The Hulk's dark eyes glittered pale blue and he thumped toward Clint. "HULK SMASH!" He thundered, "HULK SMASH HAWK-MAN!" Clint's own eyes darkened as the realization sunk in. Banner had been turned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Anyways, I shan't bother you with a long intro, but I just wanted to say thanks! You guys are awesome!** **I appreciated feedback, negative or positive. Thanks!**

**Chapter 4: Wrong  
**

With a whirr, a clang, and a balance-annihilating thump, the TARDIS materialized on to the smoky, well-polluted streets of New York.

Rose flung open the doors, more excited than usual. Her wide grin vanished as soon as she stepped outside. The Doctor peered over her head, and his manner immediately became grim.

The streets were littered with the corpses of Chitauri. Rose yanked her foot away as she realized she'd nearly stepped on one of the thousands of broken bodies at their feet.

It was very alien, a nasty creature whose blood, oozing from an arrow wound in its head, glowed fluorescent purple. Its still-open, death-glazed eyes sparkled a dull, glassy crimson. Clenched in its fist was a human being. It was a young girl, maybe six years old, with dirty golden hair and blood streaking her pale skin. Her eyes were closed, and her hands loosly clutching at the alien's claw clamped around her neck.

Rose felt tears welling up in her throat and broke into a sob. "Why have you brought me here? I thought it was a great battle." she whispered, leaning on the open doors of the TARDIS. The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "Something's wrong."

The Doctor strode away, that familiar look sharpening his features. Rose took a last mournful glance at the dead child and, flicking her tears away with the back of her hand, jogged after him and then copied his pace, straying just a bit behind as she took in the smoking ruins of a tower, the wreckage of a shop, or the thousands of dead bodies, aliens and humans alike, that bloodied the streets of Manhattan.

"Doctor!" she called, trying to catch his attention. Nothing diverted his eyes from a well-damaged, glass plated tower in the centre of the city.

She sighed, glimpsing the sign on the building. "Stark". She recalled the Doctor's rapid explainings and brief biographies of the Avengers, and vaguely remembered the name "Tony Stark". Closely woven in with that name were the words "Iron Man".

Unsure of exactly what this meant, she shivered, an image of the Cybermen marching along, "deleting" people from the face of that alternate universe. The clang of their metal armour and the electric voice of the daleks and the shadowy figure of Bad Wolf haunted her nightmares. She shivered again.

The secrecy that cloaked those two words, those two simple words, struck fear into her, even though at Satellite 5 it had been revealed by the daleks.

Pushing the thoughts away, she focused on the task at hand. Drawing the Doctor's attention away from the task at hand.

"Doctor! What's wrong? It's supposed to be a war. People die in wars." her throat constriced on those last words and her voice cracked as she remembered the dead little girl... And the thousands of others like her whose blood flowed freely through the asphalt jungle.

Suddenly, an unfamilar, silken voice drew her from her nightmarish thoughts. Unfamiliar to her, but apparantly, not to the Doctor.

He whipped around and glared harshly at a thin, pale figure with greasy black hair cloaked in green and gold. An odd golden helmet adorned his head, with long horns fashioned of precious metal curling above the man's head.

"I assume you know who I am, Doctor." the man said with a smug grin.

"Loki, demigod son of Laufey. Adopted by Odin and Frigga and raised as their own. Brother to Thor, though not by blood. Yes, I know who you are. "

Loki grinned, and raised his scepter, the orb set in the head glowing a pale green-blue, and slowly pushed the spear-like end toward the Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, my lovely readers! Anyway, if you like this story, you'd probably also like "**_Lost in a sea of forgotten memories_**" by **_shadowsontherun_** and "**_Night and Mischief_**" by **_SkittlesShaduke._** They're awesome writers and, in my own opinion, I think I owe them a lot. Their stories inspired me to write mine :D anyway, have fun!**

**Chapter 5: Nightmare World  
**

Pepper Potts yelled for help. Several agents immediately appeared as if instantaneously materializing from thin air. They grimly took the half-dead agent from Pepper's arms, their swift marching resonating throughout the hallway and bringing them to the infirmary.

The legendary Black Widow had fallen into the death sleep. Even in her nightmares she knew she was dying.

_She stood at the foot of a waterfall, gazing as it fell like an angry curtain of silver in the moonlight. She knew that around her the world was dark and that night had overtaken the day, and that the moon shone bright and full overhead._

_Suddenly a cry broke the silence of her dream. She gasped. People long forgotten were falling, falling... They cried her name, their voices all droning as one, "Save us, save us..." Natasha wanted to scream but her voice was stolen from her throat. There was her mother, her father, her sisters, her brother... Rogers, Stark, Banner, Thor, and... And Clint. _

_Natasha collapsed to the ground and stared, empty, up at the waterfall, reaching out and feeling no water but only a slight tingling feeling, and then she was falling down,down... But she felt nothing except a terrible emptiness. _

With a scream_, _Natasha burst into the real world again.

The Black Widow eyed the people around her coldly. "Where am I?" She asked, her voice cold, empty. She scanned her surroundings with darting eyes, until her death glare rested on the head doctor who stood directly in front of her.

He averted his gaze, "Miss Romanoff, this is S.H.E.I.L.D's infirmary. You were crushed beneath a Leviathan when Agent Barton took it out with an arrow."

Natasha was in Black Widow mode. She rose from her bed and hissed in the poor man's ear, "What. Day. Is. It." She gripped the doctor's pristine white labcoat and lifted him in the air by the collar.

He gagged.

"You've been out... Six days..." He rasped, and she let him drop.

Six days? She cornered one of the nurses, "Where are they? What happened?" She yelled. The nurse quivered under the Widow's glare, the same one capable of making 9-foot-tall Thor quake and the proud Iron Man cower and flee like a beaten dog.

"The Avengers... Banner has been turned with that... Magic glowstick thing of Loki's and Barton's disappeared. Stark's delerious and the Captain is somewhere in Antarctica... Again." The poor nurse whimpered and shied away from Natasha's burning gaze.

"Who won?" She hissed.

As she spoke six Chitauri burst through the door. One of them hit the nurse on the back of the head, hard. She crumpled to the ground and didn't stir.

"Do not tell the Widow anything. She will learn." burbled one in a foriegn, almost robotic voice.

The ghost of a smile passed across Black Widow's lips and she

snatched the alien's gun from its holster and fired it into the first Chitauri's skull.

The others aimed their alien guns at her. Now she grinned. With a quick punch in the neck, a Chitauri collapsed, taking out its companion as its gun fell from its hands and accidently fired at the its face.

Pushing down another she crushed its windpipe beneath her hospital slippers, and dodged three rapid laser fires from the remaining Chitauri. One fled.

She swiftly killed the fifth and dashed after the living one. It couldn't raise an alarm!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo, then, my little reader peoples! I hope you've all been having a brilliant Spring Break so far. If ****we have any Avatar fans out there, my friend, **avatard101, **has put up a FanFic called** Smellerbee and Longshot: Our Legend.** Anyway, happy Spring Break!**

**-Badwolf221b**

**Chapter 6: Defenseless**

The Doctor laughed.

Loki looked very much confused as he tapped the Doctor's chest with the golden tip of his spear.

Rose wasn't comprehending exactly what she was seeing. "What's going on?" she huffed.

"Two hearts. Count 'em." the Doctor patted his chest.

Loki turned his pale blue eyes on her, and a thin smile, forbidding and ominous, marred his pale face. "If the Doctor can't become my slave..." he murmured, reaching again for the magic glowstick of destiny, as it had been so eloquently deemed previously by Mr. Stark. But it wasn't there.

The demigod whipped around, anger flaring in his eyes as he finally noticed: the Doctor held the spear high above his head, as if to break it. "I could make this all end right now, Loki. I could stop this mighty battle. I am the last time lord. The laws of time bend to me!" he exclaimed.

Rose could tell by the wild fire in his eyes that he was bluffing, regardless of how convincing it was. It was bluffing.

The Doctor and Rose both easily glimpsed the fear in Loki's eyes and the desperation in his words as he pleaded, "Give it back! It is for the greater good of the human race." the Doctor rolled his eyes at the weak excuse of the Norse legend.

But even the Doctor cannot see the future.

Loki took up the opportunity, the split-second chance, and seized Rose, swiftly revealing a dagger and pressing the cold metal blade against her throat.

"Will it be the earth, or your precious companion?" Loki sneered. The Doctor lowered the spear. Millions of images, each a millisecond in length and colliding with the others, seared into his mind: Rose, trapped in Van Staton's museum of alien artifacts with the dalek. Rose, zapped into dust by the Annedroid. Rose, vanishing into the TARDIS, banging against the doors trying to help him as he lay dying. So many times had she nearly be killed, so many times he had thought he'd sealed her fate.

She struggled against Loki, but the cold dagger blade pressing into her throat quickly stilled her frantic motions. A trickle of crimson fell, and a bead of blood dropped to the ground and splattered on the concrete, marring the sidewalk with just another drop of blood.

"Doctor!" Rose flapped her hands at him, gesturing him back.

The Doctor laid the scepter on the ground, and put his hands in the air.

"Rose, I will come for you. Know that I will come for you. I will ALWAYS come for you." Loki grinned a morbid grin and lightened his grip on her neck. Rose gave him a desperate smile.

He smiled grimly back, but when Loki turned away... He winked. And with this Loki lead Rose away at spear-point, defenseless, and onto the ruined streets of Manhattan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8: Bloody War**

Clint slowly stumbled backwards, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on the green monster in front of him, for now it was indeed a monster.

The Hulk had become Loki's mindless servant, as he had once been before Natasha and her 'recognitive recalibration', or whatever it was , and now, the Avengers' greatest asset became their worst enemy.

The great beast stuffed a few more donuts into its hungry maw and rummaged through the fridge. Rather a wild beast than Loki's slave. The Beast wolfed down a few sausage links and shoved an entire cake down its throat, completely ignoring Clint.

For this he was thankful. Taking care not make a sound, Hawkeye turned and stalked toward the balcony, back hunched low and legs arching as he tip-toed back. Suddenly, his phone beeped.

"Bull crap." He muttered.

The Beast turned, roaring, and Hawkeye leaped off the roof.

*_six days after the battle*_

Natasha Romanoff clung to the handles of a pair of suction cups, her dark eyes glittering ferociously. Though the battle had been lost... She would still fight.

She eyed the swarm of Chitauri milling about in the partially scorched control room of the Helicarrier.

She saw several bodies, belonging to S.H.E.I.L.D agents, laying sprawled and bloodied on the floor, forgotten and stepped on by the alien creatures.

They were like ants, caring little for anything except for food and air and a place to sleep. But the Chitauri, above all else, loved war, and openly welcomed the chance to die fighting. Their main instinct was to kill. Though like ants, the Chitauri were merely foot soldiers, having no independence of their own, no strategy, no thoughts of much except for survival and war.

Bloody war.

She eyed them in anger, in rage, and with a swift, deft yank she detached the suction cups from the ceiling and began to freefall.

Drawing her weapon in midair she shot down nearly two dozen Chitauri before they realized what was going on. She picked them off like a hawk diving for blind fish is a barrel. No, not a barrel. A cereal bowl.

Eighteen more fell before any of them had the sense to draw a weapon. She snarled softly between a string of muttered curses flowing from her mouth.

One of the leading Chitauri raised its gun to her chest and hissed in the odd, bubbly robotic voice of the invading race, "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now." it threatened.

"I bet you're expecting me to beg." the Black Widow was in. The Chitauri with its alien gun trained on her heart cocked its head, and a few others nodded, bobbing their heads.

She smirked.

She gestured the leader over with her finger. She leaned closer, and the Chitauri forgot the pistol in her hand. "I am the Black Widow." she whispered in its ear, or what she assumed its ear was.

It backed away, trying to edge as far from her as possible. Too late. With a deft motion she snapped its neck (or where its neck ought to have been) and turned to the other aliens, blood on her hands and rage in her eyes, "I am the Black Widow. And I do not beg!" she roared.

None rose to challenge her, ignorantly believing that she had the upper hand. She did, knowing that if they tried to rebel, tried to escape, tried to kill her... They would burn.

She herded them from the room, all 2,000, at gunpoint, and into S.H.E.I.L.D's prison. She forced as many as she could into each cell, and when she had locked all of them away she shut off the lights and left them in darkness.

To rot, she hoped, until the end of time.

_Yes, hello! Please review. I can't stand not_

_knowing what you all think. I don't know if you're just reading it because it's daft or because it's genuinely interesting. Anyways, I hope that you're reading it for the second reason :D_

_-Badwolf221b _


	8. Chapter 8

_Yes, I'm_ _sorry, I realize how short it is, but it is important. Please read and review :3_

-Badwolf221b

Rose sat alone in a cold room, blindfolded and bound by thick rope.

The air smelled of dust and rot and something else... Something so familiar that she yet couldn't place.

The floor was made of dented concrete, and as she ran his fingers along it she felt mold and dirt. She resumed fighting against the rope to reach the Doctor's sonic screwdriver; he'd slipped it into her hand as soon as he saw Loki.

She stopped.

Footsteps.

"Hello again, Rose. How is your isolation treating you, oh Child of Time?" Loki hissed smugly.

Beneath her silent, unmoving exterior Rose felt a biting curiousity.

"Oh, Rose Tyler, poor, poor Rose Tyler. You've so much to loose. You know you aren't the first. You aren't the first of the Doctor's companions. So many have come before... And so many will come after." He snarled.

Rose fought the panic fluttering in her belly.

"Yesss... Martha Jones, Donna Noble..."

"Stop! It's not true! I'll be with the Doctor forever!" she spat through her gag, "Til the day I die."

Loki drew closer, his boots clip-clopping on the concrete, "Don't you see, though? Don't you see it, Child of Time? The day is drawing near..." He stamped the end of his scepter on the ground to make a point.

Rose fought her bindings and the tears rising in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello then my reader peoples! Currently, I have 744 veiws. When it reaches 1,000, I shall give you all a present! Either a superlong chapter or two good sized ones. You guys vote. ANYWAY, Happy Spring Break!_

_-Badwolf221b_

Clint dove off Stark Tower, his eyebrows scrunching up as he eyed the fast-approaching concrete. He glided along the side of the building, skimming the glass pannels as the ground kept getting closer and closer... He winced, ready for pain, "Oh, cra–" he was cut off as he hit...

Thor.

The Norse giant looked at him quizzically.

"Put me down, Thor." He muttered.

She paused. The clomping of hundreds of pairs of feet testified to the location of the legion of Chitauri.

Natasha Romanoff sighed, "_This is the second time this week I've had to do this." _she thought.

She stepped lightly back a few paces and crouched like a racerunner. Her eyes closed, her hand steadying her, her auburn hair glittering in the tinted sunlight filtering through the Helicarrier's windows.

When she opened her eyes again they were ablaze with dark fire.

From behind her, she heard the burbling shouts of the Chitauri.

She shot out the window, leaping into the open sky with a glittering cloud of shattered glass in her wake.

Thor glanced at Hawkeye as he glimpsed Miss Romanoff falling out a window, her scarlet curls fluttering behind her. A trail of broken black glass sparkled blindingly like a comet's tail beneath her.

"You're falling off buildings like... What do you say? Flutterbies*."

Clint sighed, putting a hand to his head.

Thor shrugged, as if to say, '_I'm sorry Midgardian sayings don't make any sense._'

He thundered off, swinging his hammer above his head as he went to retrieve Miss Romanoff from her unplanned flight.

*inside Bruce Banner's head, who is still hulked out*

**Food. Food.**

_No. I must fight against this... I must fight__against Loki!_

Suddenly, the beep of a cell phone draws his attention away from a box of donuts.

_Clint! You must have come to find me! But I am still under Loki's control. I cannot control my own actions; I have become merely the Beast._

**PINK MAN MUST DIE. HULK SMASH HAWK-MAN!**

The Beast roared, and Hawkeye backed away slowly, desperate to escape.

**Food.**

_Clint, get out, while my body is distracted._

Clint obviously didn't hear Bruce, but obidiently padded back, his footsteps quiet.

His phone beep.

Hawkeye swore.

_Hawkeye, you must get out!_

**THE MAN. HULK SMASH!**

_Oh, Clint, if only you could hear me. Turn of the phone! Don't you learn?_

Hawkeye turned and dove of the roof.

Captain Rogers flung his shield at another hoard of the invading race. Loki's armies were endless. Forever, out of that rip in the fabric of the Earth, they poured...

He shook his head and caught his sheild. Soon, they would be overcome.

*****Credit to Baconcake3313, who has an awful habit of using the word flutterby not only in her stories but also in her verbal communication.

_No worries, guys, after the next Doctor/Rose chapter there'll be quite a good bit about Mr. Tony Stark, our local playboy, billionaire, philanthropist. Bye guys!_

_–Badwolf221b_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hallo again! Sorry about the wait — I didn't know what to do so I decided to wait until someone gave me the answer. You can thank _avatard101 **_**for the next 2 chapters. That concludes this chapter's ramblings**. ㇳ3 ㇳ3_

The Doctor watched as Loki led Rose away to some place unknown. Anger burned in his hands and he wanted desperately to go after them, but he had seen something that had led him to believe that this was meant to happen.

The child, the one clutched in the Chitauri's fist, had not died of strangulation. It was something far more sinister, something far too familiar, something that fueled the rage burning in his hearts.

He blinked and strode toward the TARDIS.

_In the darkness it waits. _

_It laughed, a terrible, gargling laugh that could not merely be described with words. It watched, now in heaving silence, in the heat and the humidity and the smoke-tainted fog, that little screen, that little blurry screen that showed the happenings of Earth._

_It laughed again, the same harsh laugh. So the same. Not merely similar to the one before but the same._

_"Oh Doctor, little Doctor, you are merely a pawn, as I am, a pawn of my Master, for his entertainment. Soon you shall see, oh Last of the Time Lords, soon you shall see. You will find the truth about this great game and the man behind it. This great game of eternity that has you running about like an ant from its anthill. Now go on, Doctor. Rescue your precious companion, your precious little Rose, or have you already worked it out? Oh, Doctor, what great fun this will be. I am so different from my species, cursed, blessed, to see all of time and space. But it was worth it, to go into the Time War, to save him from the jaws of the Nightmare Child. You don't even know yet, you haven't done it yet. My Creator is now naught but ash. It does not matter. I serve a greater Master now. Soon you will see, Doctor, but now go and save your companion, your precious little Rose. Or have you already figured it out? Oh, Doctor, run about and save these worthless planets, amuse my Master. I will watch, and wait, until the time is right."__ it thought, its single blue eye fixed on the blurry little screen that showed the happenings of Earth._

The Doctor stormed into the TARDIS, throwing a lever and punching a few blinking buttons.

The TARDIS rocked.

He didn't move.

What he had to do made him suffer, but it was for the sake of Rose. His only way to save her was to destroy her hope completely.

He had to run away and leave her in the clutches of that pale-skinned lying snake.

Well, at least, make it LOOK like he was running away.

He flicked a switch and tapped something with the little hammer before he flopped down in the little spinny chair, putting a hand to his forehead.

But she would be safe.

Rose ran her bound hands along the smooth concrete walls. Not even a rusty nail to nick the ropes that bound her.

She groaned.

"Hello again, Time-Child. I trust you've been comfortable?" Loki's velvet voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Rose glared at him blindly through her blindfold.

"Wrong way, little flower." he chastised with a snarl.

She turned her head, "He said he would come for me, you thick-headed rat, and I believe that he will!" her dark eyes glittered beneath her blindfold.

"Oh, my sweet little one, you naïve child, if that were true, than why do I see his little blue box flying by?" Loki's velvet hiss echoed throughout the room and in her head.

_The Doctor's little blue box. The little blue box. The little blue box._

_He was leaving her to die._

'I don't believe you! I won't!" She cried.

Loki laughed.

Rose struggled against her bonds with new vigor, "Show me! Show me, you bloody rat!" She screamed.

Loki ripped off her blindfold.

From the single rough-cut window she could catch a glimpse of TARDIS blue. Something shot through the window.

A note.

_Rose Tyler, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. This is an enemy I cannot face, and I can't die here. I have to take the coward's way out. I have led you, hand in hand, to your death. And I knew it would happen. I'm so, so sorry, Rose. Oh, Rose Tyler... I'm sorry._

_-the Doctor._

Rose sniffed, tears dripping like jewels down her face. They glittered in the light of the TARDIS' lantern. It vanished, and she sat alone in the cold concrete room, the clicking of Loki's shoes tapering into silence.

**_Did you enjoy this chapter? I may not be able to update again for the rest of the week *evil smile* though I do hope you'll be patient with me. Au revoir!_**

**_-Badwolf221b_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry I haven't updated for a bit, but New York's own playboy, billionaire, philanthropist (what even is a philanthropist, anyway?) will cheer you up! Now... Fun times!_

Tony Stark was sick and tired of seeing holes in his walls or massive burned sections of floor or bloodstains on the windows. Maybe next time he'd just have an underground house built in a secret location so that it couldn't be destroyed again. Then again, he'd probably get bored of the inside fairly quickly anyway.

He sighed.

He allowed the little robots to remove his very damaged armour and stow it away.

He kept on walking, and more little robots plated him with the maroon and gold iron armour.

The Iron Man, mask abandoned on his table where he had taken it off, poured himself a tall glass of Scotch, the amber alcohol glittering in the sunlight that filtered through the grimy, gut-stained window.

"I don't care about the aliens falling from the sky, I need a drink." He said to the air.

He took a deep swig of it and burped.

A few Chitauri smashed through the window.

"That was my last window!" he muttered, and shot them down with his plasma blasters whilst taking another long drink from the crystal glass of Scotch.

•

Thor swung his hammer over his head, his eyes blazing blue fire, and released it with a soft grunt. It flew off and was flung through the chests of a whole legion of Chitauri. They fell to the ground as Mjöllnir smashed through their ribcages and spilled their guts on the bloody ground.

They milled about like insects, trampling their dead.

Thor, stony-faced, summoned a bolt of lightning to strike them down. Like a vein of white fire it electrocuted them in a rain of blood and flame.

•

Tony Stark finished his glass and chucked it at the Chitauri.

"I just want a freakin' drink. How hard is that?" He burped.

He put on his faceplate and watched as a single Chitauri scampered, its pace halting, toward him, its gun raised to fire.

"We will spare you if you come with us to our Master." It burbled.

"I'm not doin' crap." He raised an eyebrow and shot down the one that had come up to him and a couple behind him that had crashed through his window while he'd been drinking.

He fired a mini-grenade into his own ceiling. It drilled a small, precise hole through the ceiling on its flight upward. Stark walked over to the window.

"Especially not for Loki." his house exploded behind him as he jetted out his previously broken window over the Chitauris' head.

•

Natasha Romanoff stood, hidden from sight, in the corner of a dark alley. She rubbed a bruise on her foot. Thor took American phrases far too literally. 'Put me down right now', for instance...

She approached the box with silent curiosity. She stalked closer, and brushed the blue-stained wood of the Police Box with a gentle hand. From the 1950's.

She drew a bobby pin from her hair and fiddled with it in the lock. After a moment, there was a click, and she pulled the doors open.

She dropped the bobby pin.

•

"Natasha, where are you?" Clint said. "Natasha? Listen, Thor and I have been fighting, in secret, a resistance against the Chitauri, and Stark's disappeared. Cap's back in the ice. Where are you?" He hissed in a walkie-talkie. Only that same terrible static. He sighed and stuffed the talkie back into his quiver.

•

Stark flew over the ruined streets of Manhattan.

Thor was fighting a hoard of Chitauri, though he knew that they'd already lost. Stark sighed, and shot two plasma blasts at the heaving mass of aliens. Their attention temporarily drawn from Thor, he struck down many of them before they had the sense to fight back. The two Avengers closed in on the invading race.

•

Natasha stepped in and out of the little blue box, circling around and around until poking and prodding until she was sure of what her eyes were telling her.

She padded inside, her feet making no noise. The inside of the blue box heaved and groaned. She grasped a peculiar arch that twisted up from the floor as the box whirred and rocked.

Outside, she caught footsteps.

Doing her best not to fall on her face in the process, she crept over to the underneath of the impossible blue box. Hidden under the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor flung another switch and flopped down in that lone leather chair, muttering and running his hands through his hair*.

_I know I've done the right thing; why must it hurt so terribly?_ He thought, not for the first time, and not for the last.

Suddenly, a clang.

The Doctor leaped to his feet, and impulsively stood still as stone.

Natasha cursed under her breath.

What even was the thing she knocked over? It was wrought iron, twisting about itself and around a straight column of copper. It looked a bit like a spiral staircase without steps. Great branches of gold stemmed from the copper and weaved through the iron. She didn't know what it was other than a great hulking waste of space.

Knowing she'd been heard anyway, she kicked the thing again for good measure.

The Doctor flew down the three or four steps that led him to the space beneath the control room.

A woman, with ginger-red hair fiery and brown eyes aflame, stood over his fairly dented Raxicoricofallipatorian _trilingier snavrus. _

"Oy! That's a one-of-a-kind! And what've you done, kicked it? Who _are_ you anyway?" he scolded.

The woman's red hair blazed, and she rolled her eyes, "Natalia. Now," she drew a gun from her sleek black high-heel boots, "What in the name of my sanity is this place?" she shoved the gun an inch closer to his chest.

The Doctor sighed, and grabbed his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. Natalia raised an eyebrow. He aimed it at the muzzle of the gun and something sparked. Momentarily shocked, Natalia did not stop the Doctor as he snatched the weapon and flung it across the room.

"I don't like guns." He said bluntly, stony-faced.

She quickly recovered from the shock, the ghost of a smile dancing on her lips, "What did you do? My gun never misfires." She spoke so smoothly that it was fact.

"Sonic technology. Now what are you doing on my TARDIS?" he picked up the _trilingier snavrus _and turned the thing about in his hands, frowning.

"So that's what this thing's called. It's… unique. May I ask how you managed to fit all of this inside this little box? I know a few space-saving companies that would pay a lot of money for your design." She said coldly, with practiced sarcasm.

"It's my time machine. Now, look what you've done! This thing is 3,000 years old and you've gone and kicked i-"

She cut him off, "Who are you?"

The Doctor glanced at her, "You stowed away on MY ship, not the other way 'round. I'm the Doctor, this is the TARDIS, and you've snuck onto my time machine."

"I need someone's help, and, considering this is a time machine, I believe you could help us considerably." Natalia stated.

"Wait a moment… Natalia… You're Natasha Romanoff!" he exclaimed, talking more to himself than to her.

"Yes."

"I can't help you. I am merely an observer, I stay out of the major events and the fixed points. What happens here must always happen. The Avengers must win _without_ my help." He muttered.

Natasha caught it, "I don't understand ― Doctor, was it? ― we've lost. The Chitauri still pour from the sky, and the bomb devastated Manhattan. We're fighting on rubble, the barely-afloat remains, and not as a team, but as a small resistance that strikes when we can afford it. Cap's in the ice, Stark's disappeared, and Banner's been turned. Thor and Barton are the only ones that fight, still, hopelessly, with me. We've lost, but still we will fight." She breathed, eyes burning.

"Ah, something's gone wrong! I _can_ help you!" he proclaimed, "but first, Miss Romanoff, you and your team must help me. You see, my friend, Rose Tyler, was taken hostage…"

The TARDIS landed with a thump and a whirr. Natasha gasped, still clinging fiercely to one of the TARDIS's bronze arches.

"Does it _always_ do that?" she asked, uncoiling herself from the arch.

The Doctor nodded with a wild grin.

"Who, exactly, is this Rose Tyler, anyway?" she inquired, a seemingly innocent question hiding her gleaming, dark curiosity.

The grin dropped from the Doctor's face, "She travels with me."

"But who is she to you?" Natasha twirled a strand of dark ginger hair around her finger, pretending to be much less interested in the topic than she really was.

He expertly avoided the question, "Why is everyone ginger but me? Really, is that so much to ask? Ten regenerations, _ten_, and not ONCE have I been ginger!" he muttered.

"Doctor?" Natasha called.

He ignored her, pulling a knob, yanking a switch, kicking a button, hitting a thing-a-ma-jigger with his little hammer: keeping himself too busy-looking to answer her questions.

He stabilized the TARDIS and stepped outside: in front of the same building that Loki held Rose captive. The Empire State building. Of course it was the Empire State building, what other building would it be? It certainly seemed a popular choice among other invaders.

He pointed to a window, "That is where he's keeping her."

Natasha slid a pair of suction cups out of a pocket in her cat-suit, "No problem."

The Doctor started to say something, but Natasha Romanoff was already beginning to scale the Empire State building.

*_That'd be me and my minor fangirling. _

_So, what's your guess on what'll happen next? Dunno about you, but I'm quite enjoying writing this, and in all honesty I haven't come up with the next chapter, much less the ending. Anyways, have fun doing stuff!_

_-Badwolf221b_


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry it took_ _so long. I've been rather busy lately. Anyways, I will try to update more often, I suppose. _

_-Badwolf221b_

Something crashed. The glass from the lone window exploded into a flare of glittering pieces, shattering around the hole that the Doctor's note had made and falling to the concrete.

Rose struggled against her bonds, wishing more than anything that she could at least see.

The pitter-patter of feet echoed softly throughout the empty room. Whoever had burst through the window was very agile; they didn't brush a single piece of glass.

"Quick introduction: I'm Natasha Romanoff, and I'm assuming you're Rose Tyler," said a blunt voice, skimming through the words, "The Doctor sent me."

Nimble hands untied her blindfold and the rope that constricted her wrists and ankles. Rose gasped as the light burned into her feild of vision, sparking off the glass in the setting sun.

The long dark and torturous silence, lasting hours, had numbed her senses to merely touch. Even that was limited, it seemed, as her feet had fallen asleep. It had been like floating in a terrible state of limbo.

Now that it was over, the sudden flood of information put her brain in temporary shock.

The red-headed woman was a blur. The glass that littered the bare, rugged concrete were merely specks of fire kindled by the bloody rays of the sunset. Everything was a indistinct, and rimmed with a big bubble of fuzziness*.

Slowly, the world came back into focus. The woman's burbling words, which had been distorted by her underused ears, also became more clear.

"...happened to catch anything useful?" She was saying.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rose asked, shaking her head. A spray of blonde hair fanned out behind her, brushing the wall. She blinked, twice.

Natasha Romanoff glared at her impatiently, "You've been here long enough. At least a few hours. Did you happen to catch anything useful about Loki's plots?"

A few hours? It had felt like days, perhaps years. And hadn't the woman said that the Doctor had sent her? Just the thought of seeing the Doctor again, her Doctor, made her giddy with hope.

"No, I don't think so." She responded, blinking again her big brown eyes.

Suddenly, a thought: throughout that eternity of nothingness she had heard a voice, an awful, burbling voice, so familiar and yet unknown and also the words of Loki; velvety cold.

"This world is full of pests! We must exterminate all of Other-Kind! Exterminate! Exterminate!" said the terrible voice that she knew so well and yet could not name.

"My masters, we shall succeed. You will see, we will destroy the Doctor just as we have scattered the Avengers!" Loki

"But what of the other forces of Earth? What of the rebels of the humans?"

"We will, ahem, _exterminate_ them, my lords."

A chorus of terrible voices, "Exterminate, exterminate, _exterminate!"_

__Rose gasped awake from her trance, "The daleks! Loki's masters are the _daleks!"_

*_this is how those of us with glasses see without our glasses XD_

_So, friends, any comments, theories? Hehe, have fun with this!_


	14. Chapter 14

Three.

Three glasses in_ one day._

Tony Stark chucked his now-empty, broken glass at the ground far below. It shattered on the head of a confused Chitauri, knocking it to the blackened concrete. It crumpled to the ground, either dead or unconcious.

The rest of the legion trod over it, and eventually a boot-clad alien foot cracked its skull like an eggshell.

Well, it was certainly dead _now_.

Stark looked down in disgust at the massing legions of Chitauri that swarmed the streets of Manhattan. From his view in the sky, hovering over the gathering army, he glared down at the shattered crystal swimming in the gray sludgy mass that had been the Chitauri's brain.

_That had been his __last__ glass of Scotch._

_"_Ugh." he muttered, an expression of distaste and childish annoyance crossing his face.

The mass of Chitauri heaved, like a long-dead carcass riddled with maggots. They had found their dead kinsman, and were scuttling about, searching for the enemy.

Knowing he was an easy target, and quite obvious from his perch in the air, Stark jetted silently behind a building. He knew Loki's incompetent pawns wouldn't notice the tell-tale trail of sparks that spattered the concrete, emitted from his already dying suit.

He groaned.

"I _swear_, if you forget to plug in my suit one more time, I will dismantle you!" Tony Stark muttered to his robot.

JARVIS, offended, pulled up a Youtube video on Stark's internal helmet screen.

An image of someone's tongue, and a long serenade of tongue-farting ensued.

Stark rolled his eyes. After several failed attempts at closing the Youtube window, he resorted to the one, old-fashioned, sure-fire way a haughty billionaire got what he wanted.

Yelling.

"JARVIS!" he roared into his helmet, filling it with hot, alcohol-sticky breath.

He wrinkled his nose in a Stark-ish way and watched triumphantly as the window disappeared.

Suddenly, gunfire.

"Ugh." Stark groaned, raising an iron-shielded arm to deflect a barrage of pitifully aimed bullets. The bounced off his armour, leaving a few little dents, and _plink_ed to the ground.

The Chitauri were as rubbish at firing Earth weaponry as they were their own guns.

A grenade whizzed through the air, in his general direction. Stark caught it easily, and, smirking, pulled the pin and tossed it back.

Sparks fizzed as the lit fuse was eaten away by the flame and...

㈐5BOOM㈐5

Chitauri were flung up into the air like a great cloud of flies.

The Chitauri spared from the explosion stood, shocked and unmoving, on the ground. Stark fired a few rounds from his built-in shoulder guns before leisurely taking out a swarm of them with his plasma blasters. None had the sense to raise a gun, too intent on watching their brethren fall, burned and either dead or unconcious, to the concrete.

Those that had survived their flight fell onto the dead flesh of their kinsmen, and clambered off their corpses as though they were nothing more than a pile of pillows.

_Insects, _thought Stark_, Mindless insects._

Loki's pawns scattered, finally realizing the possibility of another such explosion, scuttling away back into the dank hole from which they had come.

The absence of people was really starting to get to him.

I mean, sure, there were Thor and Stark, but with Natasha missing, Cap in the ice, and Banner trapped in the Hulk, the whole world, it seemed, was silent and in hiding. Stark and Thor were sparsely around anyways, and even when they were it was mostly awkward quiet or blunt, to-the-point exchanges.

He just wanted to hear the sound of another voice, have some sort of conversation with someone other than himself.

He absently flicked the walkie-talkie antennae protruding from his pocket. He just wanted something, anything. Just one word, to know that she was _alive_.

Clint Barton thumped down heavily on the couch.

That couch was burned, bloodied, ripped, gnawed upon, and actually partially eaten. Stark called it 'the couch of memories', and kept it just for the sake of laziness, although he was right. Any couch that had been through that much deserved a place of honour in the tower. In all honesty, Clint was surprised that it had not yet disentigrated.

Suddenly, a crackle of static.

A noise unlike any he'd ever heard transmitted through the fuzz of noise.

"Clint?" the voice, so indistinct over the radio, was immediately identified by him.

She was alive!

_Well, I do believe that makes up for my lack of new chapters recently! I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!_

_-Badwolf221b_


	15. Chapter 15

Rose Tyler gazed blankly out the window at the ground, "I have to jump. From here." she muttered.

The bloody, smoking, blackened concrete seemed a kajillion miles away from the window on which she stood. She glared downwards, watching Natasha glide vertically down the building like a flying squirrel. She was_ crazy._

Suddenly, a flash of familiar blue.

The doors of the TARDIS flung open and a pair of arms stretched out and caught her.

Rose grinned broadly, "Hallo, Doctor!" She said as she stepped off the windowsill.

She vaguely remembered her mother saying something along the lines of: "If your friends jumped off a cliff, would you do it to?" And laughed.

•

The Doctor dropped Natasha as soon as he caught her.

"Ow!" she muttered, rubbing her head as she fell against the control console, "How are you even sticking to the floor? We're sideways." She grumbled.

"Timelord!" He shouted and shook one foot. A weird-looking boot-type thing made of silver and black metal. It had weird swirly designs, with overlapping circles and random dots sprinkled here-and-there. "I can travel through time! It's in the name!"

"Rose!" He yelled, arms held out.

•

Rose dove toward the TARDIS, hair whipping in the wind, eyes wild. She laughed.

She was falling from the Empire State Building. In New York. In 2012. Surrounded by dead aliens.

And somehow this was a regular day for her.

She laughed again and fell into the TARDIS.

•

Natasha Romanoff swung onto one of the peculiar arches that spanned the TARDIS's control room, and clung to it tightly. In her back pocket, she felt a tiny buzz, almost undetectable, and caught the crackling of static over the groaning of the TARDIS.

"Nat? You out there?"

Clint. Clint Barton, her SHIELD partner.

She snatched up the walkie-talkie and was about to reply when...

She lost her grip on the arch just as the TARDIS rumbled again. The walkie-talkie slipped from her fingertips and plummeted into the pool just after her.

•

"Doctor? Who's she?" Rose asked, curiousity etched in her chocolate brown eyes. Also, the Doctor noted with a slight smile, there was a flicker of jealousy.

"The woman who just fell into the pool? That would be Miss Natasha Romanoff. She is one of the Avengers, as well as a trained SHIELD field-agent and a skilled former master assassin." he explained.

Rose took a step forward, out of the Doctor's arms, forgetting that they were still sideways. She tumbled into the control console, "Would you mind puttin' us the right way 'round again?" She muttered, rubbing her head.

•

Natasha crawled out of the pool, catsuit sopping wet, and found herself, with a tinge of surprise, in a library.

_A pool in a library? That's weird. Then again, I'm inside a police public call box from the 1950's that can apparantly travel in time and space, surrounded by dead aliens. Also, I've met a 90 year old legend, and a man with some serious... Anger...issues... I suppose it really isn't that odd, given the day I've been having._

_•_

__The TARDIS whirred and, with a jolt, righted itself and began to spin. A rather bedraggled-looking Miss Romanoff appeared at the pool/library doorway.

"Did the last week actually just happen?" She mumbled wearily.

"Ah, Miss Romanoff, how good of you to join us! Feeling better after your -ahem- little swim?"

"I hate Brits." Natasha grumbled darkly.

"Oi!" Rose exclaimed indignantly.

Ignoring her, Natasha held out her walkie-talkie to the Doctor, "Can you fix it with that... Buzzy thing of yours?"

"It's a sonic screwdriver, and of course I can!" he repaired it and tossed it back to her.

Suddenly, Rose's smile shattered. A heartbeat before the escape, she'd discovered something so important... What was it? She shook her head as a strange purplish haze descended over her, veiling her vision.

"Doctor! Doctor, I can't see!" She cried, holding a hand in front of her nose and waving it wildly back and forth.

The thing still nagged at the back of her mind, a dull tugging that was easy to ignore, given the circumstances.

The Doctor glanced at her eyes; clear, brown as always. He frowned in frustration and snatched his screwdriver.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Scanning. It looks like Loki's put some sort of... veil over your mind. It's obscured; I don't know what it is, so I can't fix it. Your sight is fine, but the veil keeps you from seeing. There's something he doesn't want you to remember. What is it? What is it Rose?" He said, 90 mph, as usual.

Rose furrowed her brow and thought hard. Her eyes were distressed, "I can't remember, and I can't see!" She whispered.

"You can see. Rose, look at me! He's toying with your mind. You _can _see. Rose Tyler, _you can see." _He glanced at Natasha, "What happened?!"

She glared silently back at him, ginger locks flaming, "I don't know. This is all part of Loki's scheme."

Rose collapsed, her consciousness beimg consumed by the purple-black haze, "The daleks." She murmured before she fell into the dark clutches of her nightmares.


	16. Chapter 16

A loud noise, like someone tapping an active microphone, "Hello, Rose." that accursed voice.

"Loki." She spat, glancing around but finding only blackness, "Where am I? What've you done?"

A cold laugh, "My dear, I have kidnapped you, in a way." crackling silence, that same, never-changing blackness.

"What do you mean?" She yelled, "_Where am I?!" _

"You're unconcious, in the TARDIS. However, your mind is mine to play with. Now, I would like you to look down."

Although suspicious, she glanced down and saw...

Nothing.

Where her hands should've been was only the black, and although she yelped no sound came out. She couldn't feel anything. She wasn't numb — she merely didn't exist at all.

"If I'm not real, and I can't speak, than how am I talking to you?" She forced herself to remain calm, although a quiver still remained in her voice.

Her voice. _Her voice._

"Your mind is mine to play with." repeated Loki, "Now do shut up. I have a message for your precious _Doctor."_

A smudge of color, a chink of light in the dark. The crackling faded into a dull droning noise and then disappeared. A flash.

•

"My masters, the message?" Loki. Again.

"Silence, weakling of Asgard! The Emperor is come. The Emperor is come!" the daleks. Truly, they were Loki's masters, but who was this, the Emperor?

Loki stepped back into the shadows, his pale face contorted in a snarl of contempt. Suddenly, with a sweep of his emerald cape, he bowed low, the golden curl of his helmet brushing the floor.

"My liege, forgive my impatience. I am now ready to your will, Mighty Emperor."

"Stop groveling. And, since you are not one of these incompetent daleks, I would like you to call me... The Master." A silhouette amongst the swarms of daleks milling about.

The figure turned, and revealed a lean blonde man is a grey hoodie, "Rose Tyler. I am the Emperor, I am Harold Saxon, I am the Master, and I will end your precious Doctor and time itself in years to come."

Rose knew that she was still invisible, a disembodied train of thought. Could this... Master?... See her?

"I can see you, Rose. Now, give this message to the Doctor. Tell him that I am here, and I am waiting..."

Her surroundings rippled, and the laughing face of the Master faded into blackness.

•

She coughed and bolted awake.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry it's so short guys. I've been really busy. And by busy I mean obsessing over who the Twelfth Doctor is going to be. _

_-Hannah_

* * *

"Doctor!" Rose cried.

"Rose? What happened?" The Doctor's blurry face leaned over her, his 3D glasses askew, "There's... Timey-wimey stuff all over you, and you haven't moved. I've been watching you, no *Disapparating, teleporting, abduction, nothing."

"Do you want to hear this or not?" Rose puffed.

The Doctor coughed awkwardly, "Sorry."

•

"The Master? But that's impossible!"

"Is anyone going to explain to me what's going on here?" Natasha muttered darkly, kicking the TARDIS console venomously.

"No!" The Doctor yelled, "You kicked my TARDIS!"

"Doctor!"

"Master. Time Lord. Doctor. Time Lord. Doctor. _Last of the Time Lords. _I've been last ofthe Time Lords since my 9th regeneration, longer, even! How is this possible? And of all of the Time Lords to survive the fall of Gallifrey... He's been my archenemy for centuries... And siding with _daleks?! _That's low, even for him..."

"What do we do now?"

"Well. I suppose we'll have to save the world. Again."


End file.
